The present invention relates generally to aircraft, and more specifically the invention pertains to a standardized method by which all Air Intercept Missiles (AIM), Air to Ground Missiles (AGM) and rockets can be carried and launched from all current and future fighter, attack and intercept fixed and rotary wing aircraft. The Triple Launcher Adapter (TLA) used in conjunction with the UARML provides for adjustable intermixable missile/rocket loads, and is usable by all current and future fighter, attack and intercept fixed and rotary wing aircraft.
Missiles are generally not mounted directly to an aircraft, but rather are mounted to launchers which are fixed to the aircraft. In this manner, the missile can be launched from the launcher, while the launcher remains fixed to the aircraft. Conventional missile launchers include a rail structure for holding a missile, and electromechanical apparatus for fixing the missile to the launcher during aircraft take-offs and landings. A release mechanism arms the missile and releases it for launching. Power supply equipment is also housed within the launcher for controlling the fusing and firing of the missile, and in the heat seeking type of missiles, equipment for interconnecting a source of compressed nitrogen to the missile for an infrared detector.
Missiles are generally adapted for launching from different types of aircraft, and thus the associated launcher must be adapted to fit many types of aircraft. Aircraft bomb racks and pylons are typical of structures for attachment of missile apparatus to the aircraft. Military aircraft bomb racks have hooks with mounting centers typically of fourteen inches or thirty inches. Aircraft pylon mounting structures comprise studs or threaded holes which are spaced apart about thirty inches. In the case of Sidewinder missiles, adapters have been provided for mounting a missile launcher to the bomb racks.
Currently, all Air Intercept Missiles and Air to Ground Missiles have complicated and unique launcher mechanism which are characterized as having complicated mechanical spring retention components, shear pins and other devices used in the jettison sequence. The task of providing a simplified, uniform launcher system is alleviated, to some extent, by the systems disclosed in the following U.S. Patents, the disclosures of which are specifically incorporated herein by reference: U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,669 issued to Long et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,456 issued to Griffin, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,661 issued to Sheldon; U.S. Pat. No. 3,771,412 issued to Lebovitz; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,766,828 issued to Cords.
The patents identified above relate to airborne missile or rocket launcher apparatus. In particular, the Long et al patent describes a missile launcher which can be mounted to different types of aircraft without an adapter. The body of the missile launcher is formed with an elongated top planar surface to provide rigidity to the launcher. Threaded holes are spaced apart in the planar surface for receiving threaded suspension lugs which are fixed to the bomb racks or pylon mountings on an aircraft. Sway braces can be positioned along the platform to prevent wobble or angular movement of the launcher. The sway braces can be moved to any longitudinal position along the launcher body to accommodate the positional constraints of different aircraft equipment.
The Griffin et al patent relates to an airborne missile launcher of modular construction capable of carrying a variety of different missiles. The main body section of the launcher has top attachment points for attachment to an aircraft, and sub-rail hangers on the underside to receive a variety of missile carrying sub-rails. Each sub-rail has one or more longitudinal tracks for carrying a particular type of missile. Forward and aft body sections are selected to suit the different types of missiles, and are attached to the main body section.
The Sheldon patent describes an airborne missile rail launcher with an improved loading and unloading mechanism. The launcher includes movable sections along the length of the rail. Each section is actuable to form a gap in an otherwise continuous rail. The sections are arranged to allow the lugs on a missile to be positioned without having to slide the missile along the rail. Positioning the missile causes the movable section to form a substantially continuous rail on which the missile is held until launching or unloading is desired.
The Lebovitz patent relates to an apparatus for securing a missile to an aircraft, and firing the missile when desired. The apparatus comprises a locking arrangement, ejector means, firing system, energizing means, and stray energy monitors. The launcher is powered by two electrically initiated cartridges which act in conjunction with a pair of twin telescoping pistons to eject the missile. The launcher energizing means is a gas system comprising cartridges mounted in the launcher breech. The missile is secured to the launcher by launch hooks which attach to the existing missile lugs. Positive lock of the launch hooks is accomplished by a solenoid actuated bell crank which locks the hook release. When arming occurs, the energized solenoid unlocks the hook linkage. An umbilical type plug provides missile motor control, and energizes the missile. After launch, the plug disconnects and returns to its position within the launcher. Finally, a stray energy detection system insures quick and safe loading of cartridges and missiles.
The Cords patent describes an aircraft missile launching apparatus which comprises a launching module with a central beam and a missile launcher on either side of the beam. The beam is attached to the normal aircraft bomb racks through mounts on the upper end of the beam. Each launcher includes a bulk head at the front end, a debris tube at the aft end, and a gate in the center. The gate receives and secures the missile to the launcher. To initiate the firing sequence, an arming handle sequentially moves a shear pin in the container to free the missile for launch. The handle also attaches an electrical connector to the missile container. Although these patents relate to aircraft missile or rocket launchers, they do not describe a launcher with a one piece support beam and a triple launcher adapter having adjustable support arms to accommodate the variety of rockets and missiles.